Saving Kagome
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome is fed up with all of them so she decides to tell them how she feels. This is a cont. of my other stories Saving Myself and Saving My Soul, with more of the Akatsuki added in.
1. Chapter 1: Saving My Heart

**I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto.** Summary- Kagome loses Hidan. These are drabbles about how she goes on. This is a continuation of my other stories Saving Myself and Saving My Soul, with more of the Akatsuki added in. Enjoy!

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Saving My Heart**

_Where are you?_

_Had you not boasted on being an immortal?_

_So why?_

_Why did Pein say you had died._

_Didn't you swear to love me?_

_To be by my side._

_I admit I was wrong._

_I couldn't save myself_

_And now its seems I can't even save you._

_Please Hidan._

_I don't care anymore._

_You can bitch and moan._

_You can do your Jashin thing._

_So please!_

_Please!_

_Comeback to me._

* * *

><p>First Chapter Done! Review tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Saving My Mind

**I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto.**

Summary- Kagome is fed up with all of them so she decides to tell them how she feels. This is a cont. of my other stories Saving Myself and Saving My Soul, with more of the Akatsuki added in. Second chappy enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Saving My Mind**

_You aren't eating_

_You barely sleep_

_When I see you_

_Tear stains line your face_

_You don't smile_

_You don't laugh_

_You don't sing_

_I have to act_

_Using a clone of __**him**_

_I please you_

_Then if but for a moment_

_You smile_

_You laugh_

_You sing_

_And I feel your love_

_Even if its not meant for me_

_Yet somewhere deep within_

_I know _

_That you know_

_This is fake_

_That the one you love_

_Isn't really here_

_But I have to do this_

_I want to be the one who saves you_

_I'll save you from the excesses of your heart_

_So save me from the excesses of my insanity_

_Save me from my mind_

* * *

><p>Finished! Hoped you liked it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Your Memory

**I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto.** Summary- Kagome is fed up with all of them so she decides to tell them how she feels. This is a cont. of my other stories Saving Myself and Saving My Soul, with more of the Akatsuki added in.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Saving Your Memory**

_I know _

_I know its not __**you**_

_But I can't take it_

_I need you_

_I need your constant cussing_

_Your perverted remarks_

_Your constant Jashin preaching_

_Im sure he realizes I know_

_But he probably doesn't know how_

_He should think harder_

_Clones don't last when you fall asleep_

_Waking up in the middle of the night_

_Not to your shiny silver locks_

_But long strands of a golden yellow_

_Yet I continue to use him_

_I know I shouldn't use him_

_But I was losing it_

_My heart was shattering_

_If he had not come_

_My heart would have died out_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm going to do it_

_It's not fair_

_But I feel it_

_I feel the need_

_The call of someone yearning_

_Yearning to be saved_

_I know your happy with Jashin_

_Please forgive me_

_But I'm going to save him_

_In order to save your memory_

_I'll continue this farce_

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished. Review tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

**I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto. **

**Summary:** Drabbles of Kagome after the death of Hidan. Some from her p.o.v, some from the Akatsuki's p.o.v.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**I'm Sorry**_

_Your gone_

_Tobi says you were foolish_

_But you went out with a bang_

_He was right that's foolish_

_Or maybe that's my selfishness talking_

_Because the first thought that came to mind was_

_Who's going to comfort me_

_Who's going to make me smile_

_I'm Sorry_

_I said save you from insanity_

_But I couldn't_

_I can't even save myself_

_Saving your insanity_

_Was impossible_

_From the moment you came_

_I knew_

_But I was so selfish_

_I'm sorry again_

_How could fate hurt you so_

_To make you care for someone so disgustingly so_

_I know you would say I'm not_

_But I am_

_I used and sometimes abused_

_And you took it all in_

_Never using a callous word_

_Always gentle_

_Maybe that's why_

_Because I wanted that callous behavior_

_I wanted you to handle me roughly_

_Push me into the wall_

_Make me beg for you_

_Cuss at me _

_Be my Alpha_

_Be my _

_Be my Hidan_

_Then I cry_

_Because again I realize _

_Deep down inside_

_The feelings are still there_

_I want Hidan_

_I need his abusive love_

_His tactless behavior_

_His stupid Jashin_

_Hell even that retard scythe he carried_

_I love him_

_I'm sorry _

_Your gone_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before_

_I used you _

_I falsely loved you for keeping his memory alive_

_I'm truly sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>. I'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Remember the Days

**I Don't Own Inuyasha, or Naruto. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> xx<strong>_

_**Remember the Days**_

_******xx**_

_I don't know what to say_

_Pein-sama has decided to give me a break_

_He needs me for something later on_

_But for right now I'm free to go_

_I decided to go to the only place that made sense_

_Home_

_Or what would have been our home_

_Remember _

_You said after this was through_

_You'd make my belly full_

_And that we would raise a family_

_Yeah, that was a nice day_

_Except_

_My belly is full_

_But your not here_

_Our home_

_Remember_

_You had splinters everywhere _

_just from scouting for lumber_

_Your hand got cut off_

_Just from trying to make a shelf_

_That was way to simple_

_But I would be there for you_

_I would smile_

_Reach my hand out_

_Take that limp hand into mine_

_spend forever trying to put it back together_

_When I was done it would be hanging off_

_But you wouldn't be mean_

_You would rub my head_

_Give me kiss on the forehead_

_And in the middle of the night_

_Run off to Kakuzu to have him fix it properly_

_I saw it_

_And I cried_

_But not because I was sad_

_But because I realized _

_He really does love me_

_I remember those good ole' days_

_When we laughed and played_

_We had fun_

_Despite your foul tongue_

_And even dirtier mind_

_I was happy_

_But I have to go back soon_

_I guess it couldn't last forever_

_But Hidan don't worry_

_I'll always_

_Remember the days_

**TBC**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong> I know it didn't rhyme, but hey all poems don't rhyme. Sorry it took so long to update!. Review!


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:** I am sorry I will not be able to update for a while until my dad gets the internet back on. Really sorry, I'll try to get back on as soon as I can, but until then all my stories are on hiatus.


End file.
